


Riches

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut off from Earth for good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 McShep Match Drabble Tree. Words taken from another drabble in the tree are bolded.

The **glittering sands** spread out as far as John’s extremely dazzled eye could see. It was just ordinary sand, Rodney said, if you discounted the bright, shiny bits, which were gold, and the gritty, sparkly bits that were tiny diamonds.

They took some. Gold for electrical connections and wire, and dentistry. Diamonds for the heavy duty core drills.

They left the rest. They didn’t need it. Even if they hadn’t been cut off from Earth, neither of them would have come to Pegasus in the first place if material wealth mattered to them.

Besides, they already had everything they wanted.


End file.
